


Congratulations! Your secondary gender have appeared!

by The_Horrible_Person



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: I wrote this as a feckin pamphlet and now I wants death(Things will probably be added)
Comments: 1





	Congratulations! Your secondary gender have appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh g o d

**Congratulations**

**Being an Alpha is a wonderful thing, and should be celebrated just like every secondary gender. Alpha's are no lesser than Beta's, Omega's, or even Gamma's. If you are wondering about your secondary gender being a Alpha you should first know these things.**

-Alphas are generally larger compared to the other secondary genders

-While Alphas tend to be more territorial and aggressive, they are also very affectionate towards their mate and family

\- Alphas tend to have more mood swings and can generally only be calmed down by betas and their mates

\- An Alpha has a rut usually a year or two after they present (unless their body finds a mate compatible enough to mate, in which case a rut will start potentially 6 months after) and ruts will only start every four years (or if they are with an omega, it will start when they goes into heat)

\- Whether an Alpha is blood related or not to omegas, they will always try to protect the secondary gender, especially if they are bonded, or an omega is carrying a kit.

\- Alphas can only ever have penises, while the first gender can be either the secondary gender will only ever have a penis

\- An Alphas genitals have bumps all around it (people think this is because it helps them lock in when their genitals inflate) and produces a lot of sperm.

\- Alphas scents are usually described as strong and slightly musky 

\- Alphas tend to have a more sensitive smell


End file.
